ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Omnitrix
This article is about the Omnitrix. You may be looking for the prototype (original series). The Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Omnitrix) is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor of the Ultimatrix. It was first mentioned by Azmuth in Map of Infinity. He was planning on giving it to Ben, but it was not yet complete, and Ben's maturity needing to increase before he could use it. Azmuth, by the events of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, had completed it and claimed that he was working on it ever since Ben got the prototype (approximately six years). In the same episode, he gave it to Ben because he deemed him worthy after removing the inferior Ultimatrix from the latter's wrist. Appearance The Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch. It's face plate is now square instead of round and has a white and green color scheme, the faceplate is black with two green stripes making the shape of the intergalactic peace symbol (but not the colors). When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Features *Unlike other post-Unitrix models, it does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/357177757857243944 *It is also updated with new aliens. *It has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix Core will come out and when pressed will trigger a transformation. *It adapts the user's clothing to the aliens.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/318500147073924200 *Azmuth confirmed that there is a Master Control. *Unlike the Prototype Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not glitch. If it mistransforms, it's Ben's fault.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349394956424593959 *According to Derrick, the Omnitrix has a digital watch.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/352643127288299004 *According to Derrick, the Omnitrix has a lock function which can keep Ben an alien for an extended period of time. But it's not good to do it often.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/366690484703218618 Modes 'Aliens' The Omnitrix had a total of at least 1,000,910 aliens, 63 unlocked aliens and 53 named aliens. Ben has transformed into 47 out of 53 listed. Note: See the Codon Stream's Species DNA for a more detailed number of aliens Ben can possibly turn into. If the "When and How unlocked" field is blank, then that means that the alien was already synced to the Prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix before its destruction/deactivation. 'Unlocked Aliens' These are all the known aliens the Omnitrix has ever had unlocked/acessed. Other Known Aliens These are aliens that have been named and confirmed to exist. They were never shown to be unlocked and transformed into in Ultimate Alien and have yet to be seen in Omniverse. Trivia *Derrick J. Wyatt stated that if there are any mistransformations, it's Ben's fault.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349394956424593959 *Derrick J. Wyatt revealed that the icons on the Omnitrix are inspired by Autobot and Decepticon symbols from Transformers Animated.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/335600890645866945 *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that Ben has access to all of his old aliens in Omniverse.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349310980901070531 *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that the new Omnitrix is not hack proof.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/359775606973417666 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Matt Youngberg and Shane Poindexter designed the new Omnitrix.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/361539081479414783 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt it was Matt Youngberg's idea for the new Omnitrix to have the touch screen interface.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/362946727054966563 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Galvans were the first species added to the Omnitrix.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/368450004903296890 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the new Omnitrix doesn't have the evolution feature. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the new aliens weren't ever locked in the new Omnitrix.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/377154130763863485 'See Also' *Azmuth (creator) *Unitrix (early prototype) *Prototype Omnitrix (prototype) *Ultimatrix (predecessor) *Prototype Omnitrix, Ultimatrix and Omnitrix/Gallery *Nemetrix (counterpart) References Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech Category:Omnitrix Category:Plumber Tech Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions